Sharing Sickness
by PandaStrawberry
Summary: Xion gets something called sick. Roxas will take care of her, right? Rokushi, Roxas/Xion fluff. Enjoy, and don't forget to fav and review!


Dinner already started, but Xion was nowhere in sight.

_Where could she be?_ A boy by the name of Roxas thought, staring at his untouched salad, shrimp fried rice and tiramisu slice. She was almost never late, especially on days with tiramisu. He came just to save the biggest piece for her, and now the ice cream on top was going to melt…

"Hi, guys."

"Xion!" the blond turned and waved, but stopped short. She looked pale, with contrasting pink cheeks. Her walking made her look like a penguin, and the soup on her plate was spilling on her coat. "What happened to you?"

"Something called a Demyx." Xion plopped on the couch next to Roxas, trying to laugh but only to be cut off by coughing. "I was getting some heartless and he didn't see me, so he took me out too. It was pretty fun but…" she sneezed.

"I guess you're just tired." Roxas smiles cheerfully as he sees her face light up at the tiramisu. "I got this just for you!" He hands her a fork and starts talking to Axel. For some reason lately, he feels nervous around her, and he isn't sure what the feeling is.

"I… like it." Xion mumbles to Marluxia, the cake maker, pushing the plate back to Roxas. "I would love to eat more but I think I'm just too tired…" Roxas looks at her curiously, and sees her face blooming with heat.

"D-do you want me to help you to your room or something?" He suddenly realizes it sounds stupid because she could just make the portal. He quickly stuffs the whole piece of cake that Xion didn't finish and looks away. When he looks back, Xion is gone, and Axel laughs.

"Growing up already Roxas?" the redhead smirks, taking Xion's untouched soup.

"Huh?" the boy is confused, or at least as close as he can get to it.

"That was indirect kissing. You're going to get sick."

"Sick? Is that some kind of monster? Is that what Xion has?"

Axel looks thoughtful, and then pats Roxas's head. "When you get too tired or cold, you get a cold. It's… some kind of monster, but it's everywhere in someone's body. We don't have a heart though, so it doesn't really have a threat. Just makes us miserable, kinda."

_Miserable,_ Roxas repeats to himself. He's heard sad, disappointed… but this is new. "D-do you think she'll be okay? How long will she be out?"

"As long as Saix wants her to." Axel shrugs, playfully pushing him. "No sweat."

Roxas cringes at the name, imaging Xion being yelled at to do her missions. He didn't want to argue with Saix and get in trouble with Xemnas, and what if Xion got kicked out?

"I-I'm going to visit her," the blond takes his plate, opens a portal, and comes to her room. When he looks around, he sees that the light is on in her bathroom, and the shower's running. Maybe she wasn't sick, since she can take a shower…

_CRASH!_

The boy jumped, dropping the plate on the table next to Xion's bed. He runs over to the door, but refuses to peek in, because some fuzzy feeling on his cheeks tells him not to.

"X-xion? S-should I get someone for you?"

"Owwie…" Xion opens the door a little, and fumbles around with the straps of her plain black pajama dress, clearly embarrassed. "R-roxas?"

"S-sorry, I was just getting kinda worried about…you." He pauses, admiring at how pretty her eyes look, contrasting with her hair, blacker than normal with water. He offers his hand, and the girl takes it. "A-axel said that you got something called sick."

"S-sick." Xion repeats, shuddering as another round of coughing takes her. Roxas guides her to the bed, tucking her in and sitting on the edge, unsure what to do.

"Uh… soup?"

The black-haired girl giggles, smiling at the way Roxas looks when he's confused. "My legs got kinda shaky when I was taking a shower, S-saix will get mad at me for spilling it on the sheets since he has duty this week. I'll just sleep." A look in Roxas's eyes makes her take it back. "O-okay, nevermind, I'll drink it."

"I can feed you." He reaches over and takes the bowl, skimming the top and blows on it. He wonders if blowing on food can help make the sickness go away, because breath is from him and he doesn't have sick.

"Aah," Xion says, taking in the spoon. "T-thanks. It makes me feel warmer… it's nice to have a best friend like you."

"You're a better friend," Roxas argues softly, feeling his cheeks rise with heat. The room is getting darker, and he guesses the lights outside are getting shut so everyone can sleep. "Actually, I think Axel told me, if you care about someone and they care about you, it's called… called…"

"I care about you," Xion says, taking another sip as he tries to find the word.

"I don't know what to call it." Roxas sighs, setting down the empty bowl. He decides not to give her the tiramisu since she wants to be warmer. Xion is looking at him, her cerulean eyes expecting.

There's an awkward silence, and the blond breaks the gaze first.

"So… anything… else?"

"Are you going to leave?" The girl reaches for his gloved hand, hesitantly touching it.

He doesn't know what this gesture means. "I-I yeah, Xion. I'll wake up early for my mission and meet you back faster." His heart would be beating faster at Xion's cold touch, if he had one. Roxas grins nervously, a crooked smile that Xion loves. Number 13 stands up, giving Xion's sleepy eyes another long look. She opens her mouth, like she's going to say something, but she doesn't, and it leaves him a little worried.

"Does sick make you lose your voice?" He asks, kneeling by her side.

"No," Xion giggles, but then takes her voice to a whisper. "I was kinda wishing you'd stay."

Roxas is taken aback, blinking a few times and making Xion giggle again. "Stay?"

"Yeah, what else could I mean, silly?"

Roxas smiles gently, flicking off the lights in her room. He's not sure where Xion wants him, so he just leans on the wall, taking off his long coat, leaving him in is black shirt and pants, and tries to fall asleep.

"Roxas? I'm cold."

The boy blinks sleepily. "If we bring in Axel he's going to burn something."

He hears a slight sigh from his friend and before he knows it, he's being tugged under the white sheets. The blond blinks in shock how her frail fingers are so strong, because she's gripping onto his shirt so hard that he can't move.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he feels bubbles and fluttering where she's nuzzling her head, and soon he feels like his chest will explode into millions of pieces. But she responds with only soft breathing that tickles his skin. He's uncomfortable, but he wraps around his strong arms around her. Now Roxas can't sleep, because he's memorizing every curve of her face, her brilliant long lashes, and the pink that's airbrushed so softly against her cheeks... He's also worried though, because she still feels sick.

Love.

The word hits him like an arrow, and at that moment he knows that Xion is special, someone that he loves. He can't stand that she's sleeping without knowing that he does love her, and she's sick, so the only thing he knows to do is to try and split it.

"Nngh, stop it, Roxas, I'm trying to slee—" Her eyes flash open as he caresses her pale cheeks into his palm, lifting her head up, and crashing his lips onto hers. Xion whimpers, confused, but that only gets him to kiss her more. After a moment, her ears are drumming and she finds her fingers in his messy blond hair. She breaks the kiss first, gasping for air, looking for an answer for what this is, because she can feel.

"I think it's called direct kissing," Roxas whispers in her ear. "We'll split being sick and you'll be better faster, I think. Did you like it?"

"I don't know." Xion breathes. "I-I think I do, because I felt something and that something was so happy… what's that called?"

"Something called love." Roxas hugs her closely, and they both fall asleep.


End file.
